Fake Your Way to the Top
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: Having had enough of the lack of fair solos, Tina goes on a rampage, targeting one certain ND member in order to get to the top. Helping her is psychotic!Marley. Madwomen!Tina and Marley; NOT slash. Mentions of Tike, Jarley, Jitty, Klaine, Finchel, Brodchel, etc. Contains Warblers and lots of Niff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I don't know how this idea came to me, but it did. Also, a great deal of Tina's ranting is that of my own opinion.

* * *

"Would you do the honor of leading us at Sectionals, Blaine?" Mr. Schuester asked one day during Glee club.

"It'd be my pleasure," he said. Tina scowled and slid down in her seat. Ever since Artie had named Blaine "The New Rachel", she had only sung one solo during rehearsals and that was with Brittany, whose voice had drowned hers out.

"Mr. Schue?" Tina stood up and glared at the teacher.

"Yes, Tina?" She hated that smug look on his face.

"Wouldn't it be nice if the rest of us got to sing a solo at Sectionals?" she suggested, trying to keep her fake smile straight. Blaine looked over his shoulder at her and frowned.

"I agree with Tina," Marley put in. Wade, Jake, and Sugar nodded in agreement.

"Well, Tina, the Glee club rulebook is only limiting clubs to sing two numbers per competition," Mr. Schue lied. Tina rolled her eyes and dug through her bookbag, producing her own copy of the rulebook.

"Pardon my French, but you are full of crap," she snapped, making her classmates gasp. "Rule thirty-six, subsection two, paragraph six, each club may perform as many as three numbers per competition." She was glad to see Mr. Schuester looking uncomfortable.

"You just can't accept the pecking order, Tina," Blaine interrupted. "Artie picked me as The New Rachel and you're just jealous that you came in third place." Tina snorted derisively and glared at the short soloist.

"Wait, I thought I was in third?" Wade cut in, looking at Artie.

"Brittany was second and…I stopped there," Artie explained, trying to keep order.

"I've sat in this club longer than any of you, except Artie, and have sung only forty times to Blaine's forty-four and he's only been around since sophomore year. Before they graduated, Finn and Rachel sang in _almost every single_ competition we were in. Blaine received solos at Sectionals, Regionals, _and_ Nationals last year."

"You sang at two of those," Blaine said.

"Yeah, and I only got a few lines in "_Edge of Glory_"," Tina replied. "You, however, sang at our prom even though you didn't even go here then, and sure made a spectacle of yourself during the first few days of school for the past two years in a row."

"Somebody's really bitter," Artie said in a sing-song voice.

"You should talk, Artie. You're almost as bad as Blaine." Artie looked scandalized at this accusation and opened his mouth to retaliate but Tina put a finger to his lips. "It's one thing to sing all the rap songs you can get, but it's another to ruin the likes of Britney Spears by doing a mash-up of her with Justin Bieber, especially when the latter is sung by _that guy_!" She pointed at Blaine.

"Tina, you're out of line," Mr. Schuester put in.

"I'm out of line?" she looked innocent for a second, and then laughed. "The only person out of line here is you, Mr. Schuester, for only giving the spotlight to the beautiful ones. I'm beautiful too, you know! But you don't care; all you care about are your shattered Glee club dreams."

"Tina…," Blaine started to say but she cut him off.

"Excuse me, Blaine, but you, most of all, you are an attention whore, and I'm sure your ex-Warblers felt the same." Without another word, Tina stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Tina," Marley whispered during lunch. "I know I've only been in the club for a few weeks, but I agree. I looked at a bunch of videos showing the Warblers at competitions and Blaine's led in all of them, except the one time he duetted with Kurt."

"I'm just so sick of that mini-Lindsay Lohan. I wish I could just off him," Tina grumbled. Marley looked at Tina in disbelief and seemed to think something over before smiling wickedly.

"Maybe we should," Marley said. Tina looked at the mousy girl in surprise. "First Blaine and then whoever else is keeping you and me from the spotlight."

"Are these your true colors?" Tina asked. Marley winked.

"Why do you think I transferred here? It was the only public school in Ohio I haven't already been to."

"What'd you do at the others?"

"I may have killed a few people, especially the ones who picked on me, said bad things about my mom, or just generally got in my way," Marley elaborated. "Now, I think we should get some statements on Blaine, by getting his ex-Warblers to spill."

"Shall we take a trip?" Tina stood up and extended her arm to Marley.

"A trip to Dalton it shall be."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I've only been here once before," Tina said as she parked in the Dalton parking lot, right next to a paint-splattered van with the numbers 3 and 6 on both sides.

"It seems a lot nicer than McKinley. It's an all-boys school, right?" Marley asked and Tina nodded.

"Crawford County Day is Dalton's sister school, about ten miles north of here," Tina continued.

"Hey, Tina," two voices said. She looked to see Nick and Jeff, both grinning. "How's McKinley since a bunch of your group graduated?"

"It's about to change, and I need your help," she explained. The two Warblers nodded and looked excited. "But I need you two to be honest, no matter what, okay?"

"Sure, whatever you need," Nick agreed.

"Well, if the other Warblers are free, at least the ones who were here with Blaine, can I interview them too?" Nick nodded and led her and Marley inside.

"Who's your very attractive friend, Tina?" Jeff asked, sidling up next to Marley, who giggled and blushed.

"Oh, sorry, guys. This is Marley, she's new." Tina waved a hand absently.

"Jeffy, what are you doing flirting?" Nick turned and glared at the blond.

"Nicky, come on. She's hot, isn't she?" This comment made Marley turn redder.

"Does she know you're gay and _my_ boyfriend?" Nick asked testily.

"How was I supposed to know?" Marley asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, Marley, you're not to blame here," Nick promised. "It's my darling boyfriend who's not getting any loving tonight." Jeff pouted and kicked at the carpet.

"All offense meant, what is she doing here?" A voice demanded. Tina saw Sebastian coming over to the door.

"Nice to see you're still here," Tina replied coolly. "Already given up on being nice?"

"Seb's just mad because he got knocked down a peg to normal Warbler like the rest of us," Jeff explained. A tall, blond boy walked over and smiled. "Tina, Marley, this is Hunter, our new lead. Hunter, this is Tina Cohen-Chang and Marley…I don't know your last name, from the New Directions at McKinley."

"Nice to meet you, ladies," Hunter said, kissing them on the hand. Tina felt herself flush.

"I-I just needed to talk to some of the Warblers," she said after composing herself.

"Come on, we'll be your interviewees," Nick said, pointing to the adjoining room.

* * *

"So, guys, be totally honest. How did you feel when Blaine was the one getting all the solos?" Tina sat across from the two Warblers as Marley pulled out her laptop to take it down. Nick and Jeff looked at each other before looking back at Tina.

"It sucked. I mean, Jeff and I can sing too, but it was like all the Council cared about was Blaine and the fact that he was always a crowd-pleaser," Nick said. "Don't tell him this, but I was glad when he transferred."

"Agreed," Jeff put in. "Nicky and I sung lead at Sectionals, but that was before Sebastian took complete control and gave himself all the solos."

"We really were like Blaine and the Pips, like Kurt said," Nick added.

"You know, there's something about Blaine he thinks no one knows." Jeff leaned in. "Of course Nick and I know."

"What is it?" Tina whispered gleefully.

"Blaine's…"

"Get off of me!" a voice yelled, cutting Jeff off. The four hurried out of the room to find a small black-haired boy being held down by a pissed-looking Sebastian.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Little piece of shit called me a flaming slut," Sebastian snapped.

"I did not! Seb, get off me!" the boy shouted, struggling to get up.

"Did you call Sebastian a flaming slut, Louis?" Nick asked, bending down next to the boy.

"Nick, I didn't call him anything, okay? Just get him off of me. He's so heavy," Louis said. Sebastian planted himself firmly on Louis' chest and crossed his arms. "Sebastian, get off!"

"What's going on out here?" Hunter came into the room, looking tired. "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?"

"Louis called me a flaming slut and I'm making him pay for it," the brunet replied calmly. Hunter sighed and walked over, lifting Sebastian by the arm and pulling him off of Louis, who stood up and brushed off his blazer.

"Thank you, Hunter, now I am going to go study so I can stay on the Warblers," he huffed, glaring at Sebastian on his way out.

"Hey, I just met you and you are pretty crazy, but here's my number, call me maybe?" Marley handed a slip of paper with her cell number to Jeff, who grinned, only to get a smack from Nick.

"Out of curiosity, did you really call him a flaming slut?" Nick whispered to Louis, who simply smirked. Nick turned to Jeff and nodded.

"Did you girls get what you needed?" Hunter asked Tina and Marley.

"Yes, we did. And now we shall take our leave," Tina replied. Marley shook a hand in the resemblance of a phone at Jeff, who looked beside himself.

"Feel free to come back anytime, ladies," Hunter called as the girls walked out through the front door.

"Ooh, he's so cute," Marley gushed. "I call him."

"I thought you wanted Jake." Tina looked over at the now-blushing brunette.

"He's with that bitch Kitty. Besides, I love a man in uniform." Marley waved herself dramatically.

"First Jake, then the gay Warbler, and now Hunter, you're such a tease," Tina giggled.

"Damn straight. As a great man once said, just wait until they get a load of me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Following the events of last night's episode, Blaine no longer has any sympathy from me. And to honor true me tradition, I'm going to make his cheating ass suffer.

* * *

Marley spent the afternoon with Tina, waiting for Jeff to call. She sat at the edge of Tina's bed, twirling her cell phone in her hand.

"He's gay _and_ taken, what do you expect?" Tina asked. "Besides, he should be calling to tell us Blaine's secret."

"Boys can't resist me," Marley said, smirking. "I'm fucking fabulous." The phone rang and Marley grinned, putting it on speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Marley, it's Jeff," the voice crackled through.

"Hey," Marley said, stretching out the last two letters. "You turn straight and want a date?" Jeff coughed and then the girls heard a thump.

"Jeffrey, why must you flirt? Now you know why I didn't want to cuddle tonight," Nick's voice said. "Hi, Marley," he said pleasantly.

"Hey, Nick, what happened to Jeff?" The girls heard Jeff moaning in the background.

"He's just waking up."

"Nicholas Wayne Duval, why'd you hit me over the head with your math book? It's huge!" Jeff whined.

"You know what else is huge?" This comment made the girls titter. "That's right, you know. Good Jeffy."

"Fuck you," Jeff snapped.

"_Anyway_, what was Blaine's big secret before we were so indecently disturbed?" Tina asked.

"Sorry, it was that Blaine happens to have some bad plumbing issues, if you catch my drift." Marley and Tina looked at each other in curiosity. "Blaine had sex with GAP Guy long before he got with Kurt and contracted multiple sexually transmitted diseases including, yet not limited to, syphilis, gonorrhea, and crabs."

"Didn't Blaine also have sex with that guy who worked at the Olive Garden?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yeah, he did," Nick agreed.

"Oh my God, we have to tell Kurt," Tina said, covering her mouth.

"You should, before they have sex," Nick advised.

"Um, common knowledge: they already did. Last year," Tina replied.

"They what?" Nick and Jeff exclaimed at once. "You girls have to tell him now. Call us back." And with that, Nick hung up. Tina pulled out her own phone and speed-dialed Kurt.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line asked.

"Kurt, it's Tina…and Marley," Tina said quickly. "Don't talk, just listen, okay?"

"Blaine has…" Marley tried to say but she stopped.

"Blaine has what? Did something happen?" Kurt sounded worried.

"We were talking to Nick and Jeff and they told us that Blaine has STD's," Tina finished. "Syphilis, gonorrhea, and crabs, maybe more."

"Nick and Jeff told you this? How did you talk to them?"

"They came by McKinley to visit Blaine," Marley lied.

"He told me he was clean, he…never told me anything about that," Kurt whispered. "I should get tested."

"Please do, Kurt," Tina said. "We love you too much to lose you."

"O-okay, I s-should go." He sounded on the brink of tears.

"You think we should blackmail Blaine with this?" Tina now felt a little compassionate.

"Do you want him to get more solos out of sympathy?" Marley asked impatiently.

"True. Should we wait until tomorrow or call him now?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow. I wanna see his face."

* * *

The next morning, Tina and Marley arrived early as they knew Blaine usually arrived about an hour before school started. They walked to the library and found Blaine behind a stack of encyclopedias.

"Morning, Blaine." Marley sat down next to the curly-haired boy.

"Hi, Marley," he said softly.

"What's going on? Homework?" Blaine nodded and put down his pen.

"Marley, what are you doing? You haven't talked to me like this since I invited you to sing Adele in rehearsals a few weeks ago." Blaine sounded curious.

"I just realized how much you remind me of my old friend Christian. He was gayer than a three-dollar bill, had the gelled hair, and the bowties, oh God, the bowties. Christian wore those like it was a freakin' fashion trend that never went out of date. He was my bestie and I miss him, but I have new friends, like you." Tina watched Marley grin and shook her head. _That girl can act_, she thought.

"On top of all that, you're a hell of a lot cuter than Christian was," Marley continued, touching Blaine's shoulder gently. The boy blushed and swallowed.

"M-Marley, you know I'm g-gay and I-I have a b-boyfriend," Blaine stuttered.

"As of last night, I don't think you do," Marley sighed.

"What-what are you talking about?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Maybe you should check your messages," she whispered. Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed his voicemail. Marley could hear Kurt's snippy voice coming from the phone:

"_You didn't tell me you had anything! You said you were clean when we had sex! I cannot believe you, Blaine Everett Anderson! If I get that test back and I have anything, I swear on my fabulous grave, I will have your head on a stake!_" Blaine looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"How did he find out?" he muttered.

"You should pick your friends more carefully, Blainers," Tina said, coming from behind the stacks. "Two little birdies, one brunet and one blond, told us exactly what we needed."

"Y-you didn't!" Blaine was shaking, his face turning red.

"I did." Tina looked mournful. "They spilled faster than you can get a solo around here. We were very rudely interrupted by that filthy slutpig Smythe, but we got it."

"You told Kurt, didn't you?"

"Uh, duh," Marley replied, dragging out the second word.

"You ruined my relationship over a few solos?"

"A few? Hah, a few! More like a lot, Blaine, and, on top of that, the way you went about it yesterday," she continued. "You just can't stand not having the spotlight on you, can you?" Blaine stood up defiantly and glared at the Asian girl. Marley began giggling.

"He's so short, it's not a threat." She was trying to catch her breath.

"Both of you are going to regret this," he hissed. "Even if it's the last thing I do. I'll make sure neither of you sing in that Glee club ever again."

"Do that, I'll make sure you never breathe again." Tina cocked her head to the side and Blaine looked skeptical.

"You would kill me?" he asked.

"That was the original plan," Marley quipped. "Off you and everyone else who gets in our way."

"You know I'm going to tell everybody, right?" He moved to leave, but Marley stuck her foot out, tripping him.

"You tell everybody, we'll tell them how much of an AIDS-ridden slut you are." Marley smiled evilly. "They told us it was the guy at the GAP and the guy who worked at Olive Garden."

"I am going to kill those two," Blaine grumbled.

"The only killing around here will be of you by us," Marley said. "And we'll be sure to make it nice and slow, just to see you suffer."

The bell rang just then and Marley took Tina's arm. "Bye, Blaine. See you in Glee."


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Tina and Marley walked into the choir room, finding Blaine sitting in the back row, looking as if he was crying. Sam, Artie, Rory, Unique, and Sugar were talking to him in hushed voices.

"Hey, Blaine," Tina said politely. The curly-haired brunet looked up and nodded.

"Kurt broke up with him," Sugar explained. "Kurt got tested and he has syphilis, and since Blaine's the only person Kurt's ever had sex with, Blaine gave it to him."

"Man, that sucks," Marley said. "I had a boyfriend once; his name was Jason. I dumped him after I found out he was cheating on me with that slut Annette. They both regretted it." Tina saw a dark look cross Marley's eyes. "Anyway," she said brightly. "It's over and I've moved on. So that means, Blaine, you must move on."

"But I love him so much," Blaine groaned, leaning on Sam's shoulder.

"Then you should have told him before you two got it on," Marley replied. Blaine sighed and stared at the floor.

"Hello, Nude Erections," a voice sneered. The six students looked up to see three boys in blazers hanging out at the door. Tina shook her head. _Of course_, she thought, _the second Blaine becomes single, Sebastian comes after him._

"What are you doing here?" Artie demanded.

"I heard about poor Blaine and his breakup with Gay-Face." Sebastian smirked. "Just came to see if I could be of any assistance."

"Seb, just stop, please. If anyone wanted you, they'd tell you, although they'd probably go soak themselves in acid first," Nick said. Sam and Artie cracked up as Blaine stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sebastian, it's _never_ going to happen. I don't like you like that. Now leave me alone," he said, and pushed past the taller boy and out into the hallway.

"How are you, Jeff?" Marley called, making the blond flush. Nick frowned but did nothing.

"Well, if Blaine's not going to be any fun, who's up for anonymous sex?" Sebastian asked. "I only fool around with guys, so no luck, ladies."

"Like any of us would sleep with you," Unique huffed.

"I heard you're a he-she, so does that mean you got a vag, Chaz Bono?" Sebastian scoffed. Unique turned and ignored Sebastian as Sugar walked over to the tall brunet.

"I may be a girl but, trust me, even if I was a boy, you'd be the last person I would ever sleep with, especially since you probably already have every disease in the book, Keith Prentice." The others began laughing.

"Who's Keith Prentice?" Sam asked.

"At least I've got natural talent, female William Hung," Sebastian retorted.

"Well, he did end up with a record deal, so suck on that, Meerkat Face." The Glee club cheered at this and Rory high-fived Sugar.

"I'm out of here. Later, losers," Sebastian grumbled and stormed out. Nick and Jeff smiled to the New Directions and followed Sebastian.

"Sam, Keith Prentice is a gay actor who died of AIDS in the early '90s," Sugar explained and Sam nodded.

"You know that?" Artie asked.

"I may be a little off, but I know my LGBT history," she simpered.

* * *

"Hi, Kurt," Marley said. She and Tina were on Skype at Marley's. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. How's the Glee club?"

"Well, we got more new members. Puck's younger half-brother Jake joined and so did this new guy named Ryder. He's cute," Tina replied.

"He's more my age," Marley cut in.

"Says the girl who flirts with every guy she sees," Tina teased.

"Puck has a younger brother?"

"_Half_-brother, and yes, he does." Kurt sat back against his chair, rubbing his eyes, and the girls could hear a door close in the background.

"It's just Rachel and her new friend from NYADA," Kurt explained. "She hasn't heard from Finn in like four months, so she spends all her time with Brody. Find me one other straight man named Brody, and I'll believe it."

"How's your plumbing?" Marley burst out. Tina smacked her on the shoulder.

"Fine, I guess. I went to three other clinics just to be sure and I do," Kurt sighed. "My main doctor gave me this," he held up a needle, "a shot a day for the next two weeks."

"We're so sorry we had to be the ones to tell you," Tina said softly.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. The one to blame is my filthy ex-boyfriend who I hope ends up with the other AIDS-ridden slutpig I know," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt, who are you talking to?" Rachel's voice called out. "Hi, Tina. Hi, new girl." Rachel waved into the Skype camera.

"Hey, Rachel, this is Marley. She joined the Glee club a few weeks ago," Tina introduced.

"Nice to finally meet the famous Rachel Berry," Marley said. "The Glee club just can't shut up about you."

"Don't tell her that," Tina whispered. "Now she's going to get all self-righteous."

"Well, tell them I miss them and I'll come home for Thanksgiving," she said. "Oh, ladies, this is my friend, Brody. Brody, this is Tina and Marley from back home."

"Hey, girls," a brunet said, coming into view. Kurt scooted back so Rachel and Brody could bend down into scope.

"He's so cute," Marley whispered to Tina, who rolled her eyes.

"Compliment accepted," he said, making Marley blush.

"I think it's time we logged off. We should be practicing," Tina said.

"Ooh, what song are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Adele's latest, the theme song from the new James Bond flick," Marley replied.

"I love that song," Kurt put in. "Send it to us so we can see it too, okay?" Marley nodded and logged off.

"You're such a tease." Tina grabbed one of the pillows off Marley's bed and hit her with it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: I apologize for the short song-heavy chapter, but I bear the promise that a longer sixth chapter will be available within the next 24 hours.

* * *

"Blaine has something to sing for us today," Mr. Schuester said the next day in Glee club. Tina frowned and exchanged glances with Marley, knowing that they were going to take care of Blaine later that day. Blaine stood up and walked to the front of the choir room.

"As some of you already know, Kurt broke up with me because I did something so awful to him. I gave the love of my life a sexually transmitted disease." His voice cracked as he continued. "I messed up so badly and I wanted to sing this.

"_What have I got to do to make you love me?_

_ What have I got to do to make you care?_

_ What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

_ And I wake up and find you're not there_

_ What have I got to do to make you want me?_

_ What have I got to do to be heard?_

_ What I say when it's all over_

_ And sorry seems to be the hardest word_."

Blaine sunk to his knees and began to sob. Sam and Rory hurried over to him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, everybody," Blaine managed to choke out. "I miss him so much. It's my fault for not telling him beforehand."

"Blaine?" Everyone looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Who's that?" Ryder whispered to Marley.

"I heard your song," Kurt said softly. "It was beautiful, but it doesn't excuse the fact you gave me syphilis. I love you, Blaine, but I'm not doing this with you anymore. No more secrets, no more lies. I'm just here to tell you that. I have to get back to New York. It was nice to see you all. Rachel sends her love."

"Bye, Kurt," Sugar called. He turned and smiled sadly. Blaine stood stock-still until the door closed.

"_Sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation_

_ And it's gettin' more and more sad_

_ Sad, so sad, why can't we talk it over?_

_ It seems to me_

_ Sorry seems to be the hardest word._"

* * *

Tina and Marley headed outside into the courtyard to find Ryder, Sam, and Artie comforting Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, man, it'll be okay," Sam was saying.

"There's something we think you'd want to hear," Artie smiled as the bassist and guitarist came outside.

"_You told us_

_ There's no need_

_ To talk it out_

_ 'Cause it's too late_

_ To proceed_

_ And slowly_

_ He took your words_

_ And walked away_

"_No looking back_

_ You won't regret, no_

_ You will find your way_

_ You're broken_

_ But still we have to say_

"_It's alright, OK_

_ You're so much better without him_

_ You won't be sorry_

_ Alright, OK_

_ So don't you bother what he does_

_ No matter what we say_

_ You won't return_

_ Your bridge has burnt down_

_ You're stronger now_

_ Alright, OK_

_ You're so much better without him_

_ You won't be sorry_."

"Thanks, guys," Blaine sniffled. "I'm going to move on. I can do it." The boys smiled and left Blaine alone. Tina and Marley walked over to him.

"What do you want now? You already ruined my life," he mumbled. Tina nodded to Marley, who pulled a plastic bag from her bag and pulled it over Blaine's head.

"What the–" The girls hauled the small boy into the backseat of Tina's car. Marley sat in the back and tied Blaine's hands together with a piece of rope before pulling the bag off and gagging him.

"Drive. Now!" Marley shouted. Tina started the car and pulled out of McKinley.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: If any Blaine lovers are reading this, for your own sanity, turn back now.

* * *

Blaine sat in Marley's basement, his hands bound behind him, his legs tied to the chair. He tried to say something but all he heard was muffles; his mouth was taped.

"Oh good, you're awake," Marley said, bending down in front of the petrified boy. She pulled the tape from Blaine's mouth and he began to yell.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "This is kidnapping!"

"Blaine, shut up," Marley ordered. He complied and sighed.

"What do you want from me?" he whimpered.

"We don't want anything," Tina said, entering the room. "It's just you that we don't need. No one is going to miss you, especially Kurt since you screwed him over, you filthy whore."

"I never meant to hurt him," Blaine whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Then you should've told him you slept around," Marley quipped. Blaine sniffled and looked at the floor. "Spare us the waterworks." Marley rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Blaine.

"Any last words, Blaine?" Tina asked. He looked up and sighed.

"_When I was young_

_ I never needed anyone_

_ And making love was just for fun_

_ Those days are gone_

_ Being alone_

_ I think of all those I have known_

_ When I dial the telephone_

_ Nobody's home_"

Tina exhaled as Blaine continued to sing. She pointed to a hacksaw and Marley brought it over.

"_All by myself_

_ Don't wanna be all by myself_

_ Anymore_

_ Hard to be sure_

_ Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_ And felt so distant and obscure_

_ Remains the cure_"

"Say your goodbyes, Blaine," Tina said, pulling Blaine's pants down and cutting into one kneecap, making him yell. Once both ligaments had been removed, Tina picked up a pair of pliers.

"I love you, Kurt," were his words.

"You didn't love him enough to tell him you had AIDS, you sick fuck," Tina said mournfully before Marley yanked his head back as Tina reached in and pulled out each tooth.

"No way," a breathy voice said. Tina and Marley looked up to see that stoner kid Brett at the window, looking into the basement.

"Get away from here!" Marley ordered, running over to the window and slamming it. "Don't worry, Tina. No one will believe him. He's always high on something."

"You'd better be right," Tina replied. "Bring me the pliers."

* * *

After Tina finished, she went upstairs for a few minutes, leaving Marley to tend to the sobbing Blaine.

"Oh, shut it," she snapped, flipping through a _Vogue_ she found.

"Marley, why are you doing this?" Blaine mumbled.

"Ever since I joined your little Glee club, I've heard nothing but Blaine's "The New Rachel", Blaine's so amazing that he'll win us Sectionals, blah, blah, blah. Quite frankly, I'm sick of it and I'll help Tina put an end to it," Marley replied, not looking up.

"Here, Marley." Tina handed the brunette something when she returned. Marley looked down to find an Obama mask, and back up at Tina, who was already wearing one of Mitt Romney. "My cousins left these over during Election Week. Just put it on." Tina set up a camera and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Marley asked, sounding muffled behind her mask.

"Filming this so we can revisit it later," Tina replied, not looking up. Blaine began to sob harder. "Oh, you should be enjoying this, Mr. Attention Whore." Tina picked up a roll of duct tape and proceeded to cover Blaine's mouth. Marley hurried to focus the camera as Tina grabbed a pair of garden shears and held them menacingly over Blaine's genitals.

"Are you ready, Blaine?" Tina asked; this only made him wail louder. "God damn, no wonder he has such strong vocal cords. Listen to him cry."

"You know what this makes me think of?" Marley spoke up. "Blaine's like this guy in a movie I once saw, but the guy was much worse, if that were possible. So this guy, I think his name was Channing, his masters would kidnap a couple girls from off the streets and keep them in their basement, where Channing would impregnate them. Well, by the end of the movie, the main character and her son broke into the masters' house and freed the girls, but they castrated him first."

"What the fuck do you watch?" Tina looked at the usually mousy girl in astonishment. Marley grinned wickedly and sat down next to the camera. "Well, say farewell to your filthy weapon, Blaine."

* * *

Blaine must have passed out because when he woke up, he was still in Marley's basement; he looked down to find blood still spurting from between his legs.

"WHY?!" he screamed.

"Shut up down there!" A voice from above yelled, the ceiling shaking.

"You have to make me, you fucking bitches!" Blaine shouted back, slightly surprised by his own choice of words. The basement door swung open and Marley came down. She looked Blaine up and down before slapping him across the face.

"I'm not going to stop unless you kill me!" Marley picked up a razor blade and moved towards Blaine.

"Marley!" Tina shouted. "Don't do it. We'll kill him together." Tina grabbed a screwdriver and plunged it into Blaine's forehead while Marley slit Blaine's wrists. The girls continued to stab and slice until Blaine's yells were silent.

"He's dead."


End file.
